Flames of Pride
by awesomenaruto
Summary: awesomenaruto is the main writer, and PokemonFreak90 came up with the idea and kind of betas. After losing sight in his left eye, Roy Mustang discovers a Philosopher's Stone and tries to regain his sight. But instead, he winds up with an Oroboros eye and is now a Homunculus. What will happen when he has to fight himself in order to not lose control? Will anyone be able to help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Flames of Pride**

**Co-written by awesomenaruto and PokemonFreak90**

**Disclaimer: We don't own FMA!**

**For future references, MAES HUGHES will be ALIVE in this story, and Ed never went back to the other side of the gate, to Germany, at the end of the movie, as will be explained.**

**Prologue**

"Brother, what are you doing?" Al shouted as Mustang held him back.

"I have to go and close the gate on the other side, so that it can never be opened again," Ed replied.

"Actually, no you don't," Alphonse stated.

"HUH? What are you saying?" Ed questioned, surprised.

"I'm saying that in order for people from beyond the gate to come here, we have to open a portal as well. So we just destroy the portal on this side, and therefore no matter how much they try, they won't be able to make it over here," Al explained.

"So that's how I was able to make it here, huh? Because you opened the portal here. Well, that makes me happier now. Ok, let's go back and finish the job!" Ed replied happily.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

_Ed and Al are living in an apartment in Central, Roy and Riza live together, and Roy is the Fuhrer._

*Rrriiingg Rrriiingg*, rang the telephone in Ed and Al's apartment early in the morning. Naturally, Ed just slept through it like he normally would. But Al, being the kind person that he was, decided to get up, since he had woken up anyway. When he answered it, he was surprised at the voice he heard. "Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Al questioned.

"Hello, Alphonse. It's actually Major General Hawkeye now, but it's ok. How are you and Ed?" She replied. Even though she was trying to sound her normal, calm self, Al could hear an undertone of worry in her voice.

"Oh, we are fine, same old. How are you and the Fuhrer?" Al responded.

"We are…ok. Can I speak to Edward?" Riza said hesitantly.

"Sure, I'll wake him up," Al replied. He was starting to get a little more suspicious after Riza hesitated in answering his question.

When Al woke Ed up, Ed started to grumble about people not letting him sleep and Al just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Brother, it's Major General Hawkeye on the phone," Al told his brother.

When he heard Riza's name, Edward sat up and smiled. "Huh, haven't heard from her in a while. Did she say why she was calling?" Ed asked Al.

"No, but she hesitated in telling me how she and the Fuhrer are," Al replied uneasily.

"Hmm. That's weird. Okay, thanks Al," Ed answered. Then he went to the phone and started talking, "Hi! Major General! How's it going?" Ed asked happily.

"Hi, Edward. It's… ok. Actually, there is something that I need your help with. It's about the Fuhrer," she replied.

"What happened?" Ed asked immediately, "Is he ok? Did he do something stupid?"

"Well actually, he is fine, but it's about what he is planning to do. He wants to use a Philosopher's Stone in order to regain sight in his left eye, and he asked me to be there. So, I wanted to ask you if you would mind coming along with me since you guys are almost like family even though neither of you would ever admit it. I feel like he would feel safer and more confident if you were there with him," she replied.

"Wait, he wants to do what?" Ed asked again, not being able to believe what he heard.

"You heard right, he wants to use the Philosopher's Stone to get his left eye back," Riza replied evenly again. "And in my opinion, in order for this to succeed, he needs you there, even though he would never admit that. So are you going to help or not?" She said evenly.

"Of course I will. Even though I don't' believe in using the Philosopher's stone, Mustang is still my friend, and he helped me when I needed it most, so now it's my turn," Edward declared strongly.

"Thank you," Riza said softly.

**Sorry, that this chapter is this short, but it's only the prologue. Future chapters will definitely be longer. Hope you like the story and please review, but no flames, unless they are constructive criticism please!**


	2. Unsuspected Results

**Flames of Pride**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA!**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Results**

After Ed finished talking to Riza and he hung up the phone, Al asked him why Riza called. So Ed told what Riza asked him to do.

"Are you serious?" Al asked.

"Yeah, and I agreed to help him. But before you say anything, no, I am not letting you come with us," Edward replied.

"But Brother!" Al complained.

"No. I finally got your body back and I don't want you anywhere near a human transmutation circle anymore. Plus I know that you have nightmares about that night since you can sleep now. Also, you know that Winry wanted us to go see her soon. This is a good chance for you to go, and you could tell her what is happening too," Ed reasoned.

"…Fine Brother. I guess I can't win in an argument with you since you're really stubborn especially when it comes to my well-being and safety," Al sighed, defeated.

"Ha. There you go Al, see you do understand!" Ed smiled.

"Well, I guess we should go pack now. Do you have anything you want me to tell Winry since you won't be coming with me?" Al asked.

"Just tell her I'm sorry and that I really wanted to come see her, but that this is something that I really need to do for two of my closest friends," Ed replied seriously.

"Okay, I'm sure she will understand," Al said confidently.

**AT THE TRAIN STATION**

"Well, Al, call me when you get there. I will be at Mustang's place. Also, I will tell you how his transmutation goes," Ed said.

"Sure Brother. And tell him good luck from me, okay?" Al stated.

"Of course," Ed said. Then the train started moving, and Ed and Al waved bye to each other. When the train was out of sight, Ed turned around and headed back to his and Al's apartment to wait for the military car, that Mustang sent Riza to get him in, to come.

Riza pulled in the driveway after Ed waited for about five minutes. She was surprised when only Ed followed her to the car. "I thought Al would be coming as well," Riza stated.

"No, I didn't let him come because of what we did in the past. After what he went through, I don't want him going near any human transmutation circles if it can be avoided," Ed declared.

"Oh. I see, well that makes sense. That's really kind of you, Ed," Riza replied, "We should get going now, it's almost time."

"Okay, let's go then," Ed said.

**DURING THE RIDE TO THE MUSTANG HOUSE**

"So**,** I guess he really is serious about doing this, huh?" Ed questioned.

"Yes, he is. Since he is now the Fuhrer, he believes that he should have enough courage to risk things in order to better help his country. In a way, what he says is true. Also, it kind of reminds me of how you risk everything to help Al," Riza explained.

"Wha- What are you saying? Don't compare me to that lazy, incompetent jerk!" Ed pouted, while on the inside he was happy that Riza was as smart as she was, and that she was so perceptive since he actually liked the Fuhrer, but would never admit it out loud, or show it in public.

"Whatever you say Edward," Riza smiled, as she finally pulled into her and Mustang's driveway.

**IN THE BASEMENT OF THE MUSTANG HOUSEHOLD**

"Hello Fullmetal," Roy greeted Edward, "I'm actually, can't believe I'm saying this, grateful that you could come and help me out."

"Hello to you too jerk-face. And whoa, I can't believe you actually said something nice like that too me," Ed replied.

"Haha! Well, this is serious, so I felt like I should be kinder," Roy stated.

"Yeah, haha, but it's okay. I'm here now, so don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," Ed declared.

"Wait a minute, where's Alphonse?" Roy just realized he was missing.

"Oh, Al? I didn't let him come since I don't want him near any human transmutation circles if it can be avoided," Ed answered.

"Hmm, it makes sense," Roy said.

**MEANWHILE, AT RISEMBOOL TRAIN STATION **

As the train stopped Winry yelled, "Edward, Alphonse!"

Unfortunately only Alphonse came out, and he replied, "Sorry, Winry, but Brother couldn't come. He had some really serious business to attend to." Then they walked back to Winry's house.

"Oh. Well, the least he could do is call me and tell me! Jeez!" Winry complained, irritated.

"There was no time, though he did tell me to tell you that he needs to help two _really close friends_. You know them too," Al said, "Please don't be mad at him, Winry. You know that he would never decide not to come unless he had a really valid reason."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I shouldn't be angry or worried," Winry decided.

"Exactly!" Al exclaimed. As they walked back to Winry's house Al proceeded to tell Winry the reason that Edward wasn't able to come to Risembool.

"I hope that everything goes smoothly," Winry says.

"Me too," Alphonse responds.

Then they arrived at the house, and Al remembered that Ed wanted him to call when he arrived.

**BACK TO THE MUSTANG HOUSE**

*Rrriiingg Rrriiingg*, the phone rang.

"That must be Al!" Ed exclaimed, as he ran to pick up the phone.

"Hi Brother! Just to let you know, I made it here safely and I told Winry evertying," Al said cheerily.

"Good, can I speak to her for a second?" Ed questioned.

"Yeah, sure," Al said as he handed the phone to Winry.

"Hi Ed!" Winry said happily.

"Hey Win," Ed replied, "I'm sorry that I couldn't come, I miss you a lot, but now that you know what's going on, you know that I had to do this," Ed stated.

"Yeah, I understand, it's all right," Winry replied.

"Well, I got to go now, it's almost time. Talk to you soon, and hopefully see you too. Bye Win," Ed said softly.

"You too, Ed. Bye, and good luck, tell Mustang good luck too," Winry said softly as well.

Then Ed hung up the phone and went back to Roy and Riza. "Okay, let's get started," he said.

"Sure. This is the circle I drew, can you just check it to make sure?" Roy asked.

"Yep, and then you can start," Ed answered. He went to check the circle and once he was sure it was good, he turned to Roy and said, "Okay, you can start now, but first I want to say, good luck from me, Al, and Winry too, and I will be right here to step in whenever you need me."

"Okay, thanks. Let's get started then," Roy replied.

Once he clapped his hands and put them on the circle it started to glow, and Roy, philosopher's stone in hand disappeared for a second. But, even though it was a second in the outside world it was minute at the Gate with Roy and the Truth. Oddly though, Edward appeared there with them as well. "How did you get here too, Ed?" Roy asked.

"I jumped in as soon as I saw you start to disappear," Ed answered.

"Oh, well thanks," Roy replied.

"Well, well well, what have we here?" Truth asked.

"I have a Philosopher's stone, and I want to use it to get my eye back," Roy said confidently.

"Ok. But that is not enough. Here is you eye back but it comes specially made," Truth replied.

"What does that mean," Roy asked Edward.

"I don't know, wait, Mustang, your eye!" gasped Ed as they woke up in Mustang's basement once again.

"What do you mean?" Mustang asks.

"It has the mark of the Ouroboros on it. You're the new Pride," Ed answered, while Riza gasped as she heard what Ed said.

"Nice observation, brat," Pride answered.

"Oh no," both Ed and Riza said at once.

**First off, Ed didn't have to pay a price because he didn't get anything for coming to the gate, and he already paid something the first time he did Human Transmutation. The review count needed for another chapter of this story to be released is at least 5. So please review! And no flames please!**


	3. Faith

Chapter 2:

_Faith_

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA!**

**All you readers out there have two people to thank for this update: ariedling and animenerd09.**

**ariedling****– thank you so much for being the first and only reviewer until animenerd09 started reading this story! Also, I hope you enjoy the Edwin part, even though it wasn't really romance.**

**animenerd09****– thank you so much for being the second and only other person to review this story! And also, thank you so much for pushing me to update this story! And just so you know, I will update the other story tomorrow. Anyway thank you for pushing me, and for saying that my stories are awesome! Hope you enjoyed it!**

"I can see that this is a shock to you all, but no matter. I will just finish you off now," Pride said.

"No you won't!" Mustang struggled for control over his body. Fortunately, his struggle paid off and he was able to sign to Ed and Riza where Pride intended on going. Just as he finished signing, Pride took over again.

"This human is so persistent. Too bad that he isn't as strong as me. Well, I don't want something like that to happen again, so I'm out of here!" Pride exclaimed.

"Roy…" Riza softly said.

"Well, this is just great. Come on Riza, pull yourself together. You know that Mustang won't give up without a fight. We have to get more help in order to get him back," Ed reassured himself as much as he was trying to reassure her.

"Well, who should we call?" Riza questioned.

"Well Hughes, first. He's Roy's best friend and he will be able to help us find him since he's a really good investigator. Then we should go to Risembool to plan a way to help Roy gain control," Edward answered.

"Good idea," Riza stated.

Edward called Hughes and told him everything that happened and what they were planning to do and what he needed to do to help them. "Got it. I'm going to start immediately," Hughes said.

Then Ed called Al and told him that he and Riza are coming to Risembool as soon as possible. Then Al told Winry and they waited for their arrival.

"Okay, now let's go to Risembool," Edward stated.

_**Time Skip: In Risembool**_

Ed and Riza burst through the Rockbell's home and greeted Ed, Al, and Pinako. Then they immediately began to think about a plan. After a while, no one was able to come up with a one-hundred percent success rate, and just as Ed was about to comment, Riza spoke up calmly, "Everyone, I have a plan, but it is one that I can't reveal to you. I hope you can all just trust me on this. Believe me, it will definitely bring him back."

"Hawkeye, I trust in you, especially when it comes to Mustang, so I'm pretty sure that you know what you're doing. But I would appreciate it if you don't try to do everything yourself," Edward stated knowingly.

"Well, I guess you aren't called a prodigy for nothing. I doubt anyone can get something past you. Fine, when the time comes, I will incorporate you into my plan," Riza sighed.

"That's better," Ed said. Then the phone rang and Ed answered. After he finished he said, "It was Hughes. He said that he found where Mustang is. He told me that he's at his office in Central. We should all get some rest since it is late. Tomorrow, early in the morning we should head out for Central to find Mustang."

Everyone agreed and Riza went up into Winry's room, since she is sharing with her, while Ed and Al will share the guest room. Before Al went up the stairs, he turned towards Ed and asked him, "I heard your tone of voice Brother, and I know you know something important. What is it?"

"I was about to tell you anyway, since I need your help, Al. You see, I suspect that Hawkeye plans to attempt to kill herself, since she believes that since Mustang loves her, he will come back in control of his body and start yelling at her to stop," Ed replied.

"But that's crazy and reckless! We have to stop her!" Al exclaimed.

"I know that, but you know how stubborn she is, especially with something involving Mustang. But don't worry, that's why I have a back-up plan. That plan is you," Ed stated.

"Me?" Al asked in disbelief.

"Yep, you will stay right next to Hawkeye the whole time, and you will also yell at her to stop. But if Mustang takes too long to come back, and Hawkeye decides to end it, you have to stop her by whatever means necessary," Ed replied.

"Okay. I get it. I will do whatever I can to make sure she doesn't do something stupid. Well good night, Brother," Al stated.

"Good night, Al. And don't worry, everything will go fine," Ed said.

After their conversation ended, Edward turned to see Winry just sitting in a chair, looking at him sadly. "You know, Ed, you don't have to put up a face in front of me," she said. When Winry said this, Pinako decided that maybe she should leave them alone, and she went to her room.

"What do you mean, Winry?" Ed asked innocently.

"You know what I mean, Ed! You can act sad in front of me, you don't have to bottle up all of your emotions. I see the way you act around Mustang, you really like him and you kind of think of him as a father figure don't you?" she demanded sharply.

"Fine, you want me to let go? I will! You're right! He is like a father figure to me, at least more than what my real dad was! And yeah, I feel really sad right now! I'm also scared. Scared that we won't be able to help him come back! He's one of the few people in this world that I respect and trust whole heartedly! He needs to come back to us! He can't leave me like Hohenheim did!" Ed exclaimed, and by the time he was finished, Winry had him wrapped in a hug and he was crying softly.

"Don't worry, Ed. I'm here for you. You can always confide in me. And be optimistic, you will bring him back, I know you will. You were able to bring back Al, so this shouldn't be too much a problem either!" she reassured him.

"Thanks, Winry. You're awesome. I'm so glad you're with me right now," he stated, as he took her hand in his and squeezed it. "At times like these, I feel like the only person I can talk to is you. I can't believe that I didn't see this feeling of comfort before. I guess the only way I can describe it is that I can't live without you. I think I really, really like you, Winry. I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure it out," Ed confessed, while blushing. "I guess I should go to sleep, since we have to leave bright and early tomorrow. Would you mind going to sleep as well so that you can wake up to see us off tomorrow?" He asked.

"Oh, Ed! I'm so happy you confessed! I feel the same way, but I was always afraid of your reaction if I told you. And of course I don't mind going to sleep right now too, let's go upstairs," Winry replied. Then they went to sleep.

**_The Next Morning_**

Everyone woke up and got ready to go to Central. Just as they were about to head to the door, it burst open, and Pride appeared.

"Hello, did you miss me?" Pride questioned, with an evil smirk on his face.

**Please review, and no flames please, though I really appreciate constructive criticism.**


	4. What Now?

Chapter 3

_What Now?_

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"What?" Riza, Ed, Al, and Winry all exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Foolish humans. Though he is not in control, I have all of Mustang's memories, so I know where you Elrics live, and where you will most likely go for shelter," Pride stated darkly.

"Whatever, this ends now! Whether in Central or here, we will stop you!" Ed yells.

"Boys, I am about to carry out my plan. Ed, when you see your chance, try and detain Roy, and then insult him in any way you think of. And Al, you stay as back-up for Ed, in case something goes wrong," Riza states softly, only loud enough for Ed and Al to hear.

"Okay, got it," Ed and Al replied. Then Ed stole a quick glance at Alphonse and nodded, confirming what he told him last night. Al nodded back and they were ready to begin.

Riza put her gun in her mouth and prepared to shoot, while Al started to protest and tried to get her to stop. Meanwhile, Ed slowly approached Roy from behind and when he was three feet away he clapped his hands and transmuted a rope out of the ground to force Pride to the ground. Then he jumped on him to hold him down as an extra measure. Then he yelled at him and said, "Mustang, you jerk! Look at Hawkeye! Look at what she's about to do, just because you're too weak to fight for control! Will you really be able to live with yourself, even as a homunculus if you knew she had died because of you?"

Pride starts to say something but all that comes out is, "NOOO! You can't control me, I am superior to humans! STOP IT!"

"That's it Mustang, show him who's boss!" Ed yells.

"I'm in control! This is my body and you will listen to me! Hawkeye! Stop it! That's an order, and you know that you'd better follow it!" Roy screams.

"Yes!" Ed cheers. "It's working!"

"Sir... Roy, is that really you?" Hawkeye asks hopefully.

"Yes, and don't worry, that little stunt you pulled along with Fullmetal brought me back, and I won't be leaving ever again. Apparently, Pride is scared of my power now, since I was able to beat him. So therefore, now all of his power is mine and he has been suppressed. Thank you," Roy reassured her.

"Well, I have to admit, it's good to have you back," Ed stated.

"It's good to be back. Thank you," Roy replied.

"No problem," Ed said.

"Also, Al, thanks for trying to stop Riza from doing something stupid. You tried your best," Roy turned to Alphonse.

"It's no big deal. I couldn't just let her die in my presence, no matter how much she might've wanted to," Al replied.

"So, I just thought of something. Maybe you could get something out of Pride now that he's suppressed, you did say that he is now scared of you. Maybe he knows what happened to Dante, because I doubt she died," Edward started.

"That's true. Well, I will try. Here goes nothing," Roy answered.

_*Roy Mustang – With Pride inside his head*_

_***Pride – With Mustang inside his head***_

_Hey, Pride. Wake up!_Mustang yelled in his thoughts.

_**What do you want now?**___Pride answered back.

_I want to know what happened to Dante._Mustang demanded.

_**Whatever do you mean?**_ Pride asked innocently.

_You know what I'm talking about. Edward says that he doubts she died, and usually, he is right. So tell me what you know, or I'll get angry, and believe me, you don't want to see that._Roy threatened.

_**Fine, fine. Well, I'm assuming you remember Tucker, right?**_ Pride relented.

_Yeah._ Roy said.

_**Well Dante has teamed up with Tucker, and now they are making something along the lines of a Chimera Homunculus that can speak and function normally, though I don't know how far they've gotten. I was banished to the gate after I learned of what they were planning because they didn't want me ruining their plans.**_ Pride explained.

_WHAT! Why would Tucker agree to team up with Dante?_Roy questioned.

_**Well apparently she promised him that she would be able to revive his daughter and wife if he agreed to work with her.**___Pride stated.

_But bringing back the dead isn't possible, he should know that! Doesn't he know that she is just using him?_ Roy stated shockingly.

_**Probably somewhere deep in his conscious he does, but he really wants to be with his daughter and wife again that he won't stop at anything.**_ Pride explained.

_He is just going to be tossed aside when she is done. And we need to stop them at all costs. This could turn out really bad in the future. Anyway, thanks for the information._ Roy declared.

_**Whatever. Hopefully you will use it wisely.**_ Pride said.

Mustang slowly opened his eyes, and everyone tensed. "What I have to say isn't pretty, and might come as a shock," Mustang started, "but Dante has teamed up with Tucker and they are planning to make Chimera Homunculi, that are able to speak and behave normally. Before you ask, the reason why Tucker joined up with Dante is because she promised him that she will bring back not only his daughter, but his wife too, and therefore he is blinded," Roy stated seriously.

Everyone's mouth just stayed hung open, and no one was able to say a word.

**Read and Review Please! And to find out what everyone else has to say about Roy's news, read Chapter 4 when I update! Please no flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
